True Heart Desire
by Morantis
Summary: The events of Legacy Day have left Apple worried for her future. To save her story Apple believes she has to convince Raven to sign her name in the Storybook of Legends. Will Apple succeed? Or will the Rebel Queen's reason behind her decision surprise Apple? Read on to find out how Apple follows her true heart desire.
1. Chapter 1

_Gather around and let me tell you a tale of following one's true heart. Tradition has always been the idea at the school of Ever After High. The teenage sons and daughters of fairy tales would learn and grow to become the future representatives of their parents' stories. Everyone has a pre-determined fate and nothing can change one's own fate. But one day a student dared to go against her destiny. She wanted to create her own story and have her own happily ever after. When Legacy Day came, Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, closed the Storybook of Legends and renounced her destiny to the entire world. Now Apple White, daughter of Snow White, must convince Raven to accept her destiny, before it is too late. Can Apple succeed or will her purple eyed roommate change her way of thinking? Let us read on to find out._

* * *

><p>Sunlight was slowly covering the Enchanted Forest surrounding Ever After High. A new day was arriving at E.A.H, like a new chapter in a book. The forest animals were waking up, waiting for the voice of Apple White to start the day. Unfortunately Apple was in no mood to sing to the animals this morning. She felt like her whole world has been shattered since yesterday. Raven Queen didn't sign her name in the Storybook of Legends. All night she was overcome with grief over her story.<p>

"Who will poison me now? My story won't move on without Raven. My happily ever after will never come true. My story will cease to exist!"

After thinking all night, light was shining into Apples dorm room. The light caught Apples eye, stirring her out of her thoughts. Being annoyed by the light, Apple sat up and went to the washroom to get ready for the day. She looked across the room and saw Raven sleeping peacefully. Her chest moving up and down in a slow and calm rhythm. Apple couldn't understand why Raven was happy. Raven practically destroyed their future. She'll disappear because she didn't follow her destiny. With a look of determination, Apple decides to do everything within her power to convince Raven to sign her name in the Storybook of Legends. Of course Apple knows she will need help. And who better than her BFFA (Best Friend Forever After) to help her.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do Briar. If Raven doesn't sign then our story will stop and we'll cease to exist."<p>

Apple was currently at BookEnds famous local cafe with her friend Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty. Apple texted Briar before she left her dorm and both agreed to meet at the cafe. Briar took a sip out of her Hocus Latte before stating her opinion on the situation.

"The way I see it, Raven doesn't see how 'hex-ellent' it will be to follow her destiny."

"So what do you propose we do?" Apple asks while looking down at her own Hocus Latte.

"Well I suggest we spy on Raven." Briar suggests, grinning widely at her own idea.

"Spy on Raven? What for?"

"Raven says she does not want to be evil but she is the daughter of the Evil Queen. She has dark magic flowing through. I mean you did see what she was capable of yesterday when she froze everyone! For a villain that was wicked cool!"

"Briar how does Raven having 'cool' dark magic have anything to do with us spying on her?"

"It's exactly because it is dark magic that we should spy on her. With so much of it in her, Raven has to let it out sometimes. Once she does we'll confront her about it and convince her that she has to follow her destiny. It is in her bloodline to be like her mother. Plus I've always wanted to spy on someone! This will be such a thrill not to get caught!"

Briar was squealing in delight as Apple was contemplating Briar's idea. If they do catch Raven in an act of evil there is no way Raven would be able to deny it. For the sake of everyone's stories Briar and I must convince Raven to become the next Evil Queen.

* * *

><p>Seeing as Apple and Briar were still model princesses they decided to follow Raven after classes. Briar was giddy with 'hex-citement' over following Raven. Apple on the other hand was unusually calm about following Raven. She was determined to convince Raven to follow her destiny.<p>

At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Briar and Apple. For the most part Raven was with her BFFA Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter. They both went to the local cafe where they met up with their fellow rebels Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood, and Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio. They all gathered at a table having already placed their orders at the counter. Apple and Briar moved to the side of the tree in the center of the cafe. Raven and her friends were on the other side of the tree. A perfect position to not be seen but still listen in on a conversation. As Apple and Briar settled into their seats, the four Rebels started talking about what happened on Legacy Day.

"You were so cool up at the podium Raven! The way you just announced to the world that you'll get your own happily ever after!. Then you slammed the Storybook of Legends with all your might! Then, all of a sudden, the mirror videos just exploded! Sending sparks everywhere! I cannot lie, that part did scare the splinters out of me."

"Cedar may be exaggerating a bit Raven, but she's right. What you did that day was wicked cool. You gave us a chance to believe that we can have our happily ever afters, even if it wasn't part of our destiny. You gave us hope."

"Cedar, Cerise, thank you for your support. I just wish Apple would feel the same way. I think Apple doesn't understand the position I'm in."

Apple stiffened when her name was mentioned. What position is Raven talking about?

"What are you talking about Raven?" Cerise asked

"You guys know that when you open the Storybook of Legends your 'supposed' destiny is shown to you. What I saw made me sad. I saw myself poisoning Apple and getting shunned by villagers. But that wasn't what finally made me renounce my destiny."

Everyone was quiet waiting for Raven to continue. Apple and Briar wanting nothing more than to know what Raven saw.

"It was the vision of Apple sending me to prison for the rest of my fairy tale. The look of disgust and disappointment on her face was too much. She claims that she's my friend,but when I saw that image I didn't want that to happen. If she is my friend, but has to imprison me because of our story then I want to change that. I want to stay friends with Apple."

Apple looked down at her folded hands. She had no idea Raven felt like this. She was beginning to understand Ravens point of view on wanting to change her destiny. But it is impossible for Raven to do that. Raven has to sign, even if it meant throwing away their friendship. To protect all the stories.

"If I can convince Apple that nothing will happen to us maybe we can still continue to be friends...maybe even more than friends."

Complete silence came next. Apple and Briar looked straight into each others eyes, both wondering if they what they heard was right. At the other table Maddie was sipping out of her tea cup, not even batting an eyelash at what Raven just said. For Cerise and Cedar, it took them a couple seconds to get out of their shock. Cerise grabbed her hood and shook her head out of her shocked trance.

"Raven...did I hear what I think you said? You like Apple White in a romantic way?"

"I'm not saying I have romantic feelings for her. Its just...my father taught me to always follow my heart. He said that someday I'll find someone that will always make me happy. So to find that someone I keep my options open. I'll either find my prince charming or princess charming. I haven't met anyone yet but there have been a warm glow in my chest for a few people, including Apple White."

"Wait a splinter! You don't love Apple White, you just have a crush on her!"

Apple had to cover her mouth so that her voice wouldn't be heard. Briar just had her jaw hanging in surprised. Raven Queen had a crush on Apple White. They both were so surprised that they almost didn't hear Cerise talking.

"It seems to me that Maddie knew how you felt since she didn't even react."

"Haha yeah, Maddie has known for awhile about my sexual preferences."

"For the Hatter to always enjoy his tea, he must find the right snack to go with his drink."

"Uh Raven can you translate for Cedar and I?"

"Maddie says that for me to enjoy life I have to find the right person to enjoy it with. That or she's trying to find something to eat with her tea."

"Exactly." Maddie says while taking out a teapot from her hat and pouring a cup for her pet Earl Grey and for herself.

"Speaking of food I'm getting hungry. What say we head over to the school cafeteria for dinner? I hear that chicken is on the menu for tonight."

The three other girls agreed to Cerises proposal and got up from their table. Even when hearing the door chime, Apple and Briar stay rooted to their seats. The confession from Raven Queen was still sinking in. Even with Briars help Apple had no idea what she should do next. Raven couldn't be telling the truth. It must have been a prank on her friends to have a good laugh.

Apple felt her body being shaken. Her eyes focused and saw Briar looking at her with concern.

"Apple, are you alright? That couldn't have been easy for you to hear."

"I...I'm fine Briar. Just too much information for me."

"You could say that again. Who would have thought Raven could swing both ways?"

"...Briar, do you mind if I stay with you tonight? I don't think I can face Raven yet."

"Sure, it's no problem. I completely understand."

Briar extends her hand to Apple to help her up from her seat. Apple graciously accepts. Both princesses head for the door not knowing what the future will bring.

* * *

><p><em>Quite a shock for Apple White. Will she still try and convince Raven to follow her destiny? Or has this new development left Apple in too much of a shock? Only time will tell how Apple will react.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_It seems that when we last left Apple she came across some...surprising news to say the least. Thankfully Apple's BFFA Briar was with her to help her through the shock. Apple will need the support of Briar before she can fully realize how she should behave around Raven. Briar knows Apple is not ready to face Raven quite yet; so to avoid contact Briar decides Apple should wait while she gets all her supplies for the sleepover. Briar plans to make Apple as comfortable as possible but physical comfort cannot help Apple. Even with the softest pillow Apple will have a long night ahead of her. But before Apple can settle down, how will she react when Briar's roommate start asking questions?_

* * *

><p>"We're almost to my room Apple. Don't you worry, we'll have a nice relaxing night, I guarantee it as the daughter of Sleeping Beauty."<p>

Briar was slowly guiding Apple across the bridge to E.A.H. Apple hasn't said a word since they both left the cafe. To not rush Apple, Briar took her time through the village of Bookend. By the time they reached E.A.H the sunset was starting. A figure could be seen through a window looking down at the two princesses as they made their way into the castle.

"You better go Hunter. Briar is probably on her way up with Apple."

Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, walked away from the window towards the door. Lying on her bed was her boyfriend, Hunter Huntsman, son of the Huntsman. He sat up from his comfortable position just as Ashlynn opened the door. Their relationship has been a well kept secret. As characters from two different stories, their fate does not allow them to be together. However, their love for each other was too strong to be denied.

"One last kiss before I go?" Hunter asks in an innocent tone.

Ashlynn lips slowly form a smile before closing the door.

"Alright one last kiss for my prince charming."

Hunter gets up from Ashlynn's bed and meets her halfway from the door. It looks like the perfect moment. Hunter grabs Ashlynn's hands. She looks up at her boyfriend, eyes shining with love. The sunset is shining through the window, setting off a romantic mood. They stare deeply into each others eyes, not wanting to break contact for even a moment. Slowly Hunter begins to move his head closer to Ashlynn. Both close their eyes, waiting for the contact between theirs lips. Their lips draw ever so close to each other, just a mere bump would allow them to make contact. The gap starts to close and they finally ki-

"Blarharei!"

"Pesky!"

Hunters pet squirrel came out of nowhere and jumped right in between Hunter and Ashlynn. Shocked by the surprise Hunter forgets about the kiss and chases Pesky around the room. Pesky is too fast for Hunter, dodging each grab or swipe. All Ashlynn can do is stare as Hunter chases his pet. Soon Pesky jumps out an open window panel, grabbing onto the outside ledge. Pesky starts scaling down the tower as Hunter opens the window.

"Pesky! This is the last straw! When I get you I'll-"

Hunter gets interrupted by an acorn to the face. Hunter stands silent for a second then screams out in rage. He runs out of Ashlynn's room and down the hall, all while yelling out Pesky's name in rage. Ashlynn just stands for a minute, letting the silence sink in before finally laughing. The antics between Hunter and his pet always brought a smile to Ashlynn.

Ashlynn was about to head towards her door when Apple and Briar come walking in. Apple was too preoccupied in her thoughts to notice Ashlynn. Briar on the other hand noticed her roommate and gave her a slight wave and a smile. Briar brings Apple to her bed and sits Apple down.

"Sit tight Apple. I'll be right back with your supplies."

Briar makes her way to the door but gets stopped by Ashlynn.

"Briar what's wrong with Apple? Why does she seem out of it?"

"Apple received some… shocking news. Keep her company for me. I just need to run to her room."

Before Ashlynn could reply, Briar leaves the room. Ashlynn turns to Apple, concern displayed on her face. Apple still hasn't said a word. What Ashlynn doesn't know is that Apple is replying the same scene over and over again; the moment when Raven admitted that she had a crush on Apple. She couldn't understand why Raven had a crush on her. Sure plenty of guys had a crush on her. There were also many other fairy tale princesses that admired Apple. But having a crush on her, this was a whole new area for Apple. Her mom prepared her for everything; everything but this.

Apple was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt a presence beside her. She looked up and saw Ashlynn. Looking surprised that Ashlynn was beside her Apple took in her surroundings. Apple realized that she was in Briar and Ashlynn's room. She had forgotten that Briar agreed to a sleepover.

"It seems you are out of your trance. Is everything alright Apple? All Briar said is that you received some sort of news."

"I-I don't know if everything is alright Ashlynn. I just heard something that I probably shouldn't have heard. I don't know how to react to it."

"Well maybe I can help? Give you my opinion on your problem."

Apple looks back down at her hands. After giving it some thought Apple gave out a small breath.

"It wouldn't hurt to tell you. But you have to promise not to repeat a word to anyone but Briar. I don't want this to get out of hand."

"I promise Apple. I'll keep this between the three of us for as long as you want."

"...Thank you Ashlynn. I guess it all began on Legacy Day."

* * *

><p><em>While we wait for Apple to tell her story let us see how Briar is faring with getting supplies for Apple. Hopefully she'll be out before Raven gets back to her room. Of course, the story wouldn't be fun if Raven didn't catch Briar in her room.<em>

* * *

><p>The door of Raven's and Apple's room slowly creeped open. Briar's head peeked in, making sure Raven wasn't there. Seeing no one was in the room Briar made her way to Apple's side of the room. Going as fast as her high heels would go Briar gathers everything she believes Apple will need.<p>

"Lets see: hairbrush, toothbrush, pyjama gown, royal crown box...anything else I might-"

"Uh, Briar?"

Briar stopped moving. She was afraid this might happen. Doesn't mean she wanted this to happen. Briar slowly turns around and sees Raven by the door.

"What are you doing here? Did Apple send you?"

"Haha..haha yeah uhm she was uh...busy! Yeah busy, so she asked me to get her stuff for our sleepover in my room tonight."

Briar tried to put on her best fake smile. It wasn't easy considering Raven was looking at Briar suspiciously. Raven felt something was off with Briar but she quite couldn't put her finger on it. She knew Briar was hiding something, she just doesn't know what. Raven decided to just shrug it off. It was a long day for her and all was wanted was some sleep.

"Okay, thats fine. Take your time in getting everything then. I'm just gonna get ready for bed. I've been dying for a 'spell-tacular' sleep."

"Haha thanks Raven."

Briar was just thankful that Raven didn't ask too many questions. She double checked to make sure that she had everything with her so that she didn't need to come back. With everything in the bag Briar brought she headed for the door. Before Briar opened the door Raven came out of the washroom with a shampoo bottle.

"Briar wait before you go, Apple will need this." Raven says while handing the bottle to Briar.

"A shampoo bottle? I have plenty in my washroom. Apple won't need this."

"Yeah I know but Golden Apple is her favourite brand. I don't think you would have one, I've been told it's difficult to come by. Only Apple's mother knows where to get them. She always sends Apple a couple of bottles every so often."

Briar was surprised. Raven is destined to be the next Evil Queen but what she did just now was so nice. The fact that Raven knew Apple's favourite shampoo brand showed how good of a friend Raven was. Briar looked down at the bottle. She formed a small smile and looked backed up to Raven.

"Thanks Raven. I'll let Apple know you gave this to me."

"Hex-cellent.' Tell Apple I'll see her tomorrow then."

"Sure. 'Spell' you later then."

"Goodnight Briar."

* * *

><p>"...And that's when Raven confesses that she has a crush on me."<p>

Apple has just finished telling Ashlynn her story. Apple didn't look up once when she started talking. Ashlynn was quiet the whole time. Apple was thankful for that, it made it easier for her to get through the whole thing. Not knowing how Ashlynn took the information Apple looked up. What she saw surprised her. It wasn't shock, pity or concern on Ashlynn's face. It was a look of determination on Ashlynn's face and without a word Apple knew what it meant. It was a determination to help a friend through a confusing time. To stick by a friends side no matter what decision they make. For the first time in awhile Apple smilied. She was lucky having such great friends helping her out.

"Don't you worry Apple. Briar and I will help you come to terms with this. I have no idea how it must have felt when you heard this, but remember no matter what you decide we'll stand by you all the way."

"Thank you Ashlynn."

Ashlynn smiled at Apple. She opened up her arms, inviting Apple to a hug. Apple accepts the invite and wraps her arms around Ashlynn's back.

"Hey girls. I'm back with Apple's- Apple! Your smiling!"

"Hey Briar. It feels like an eternity since I spoke to you."

"Well you were pretty quiet the whole walk back to my room. So i'm guessing you told Ashlynn everything that's happened?"

"Yup. I'm all caught up."

"That's good. Anyway, here you go Apple. I got everything you needed for tonight and tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Briar."

Apple takes the bag away from Briar. She opens up the bag and finds her Golden Apple shampoo at the the top. Surprised Apple took the bottle out and showed it to Briar.

"You even got my favourite shampoo. That's totally 'hex-cellent!' Thank you."

Briar starts rubbing the back of her head. Unsure if she should tell Apple the truth. In the end, Briar decides it was better to let Apple know.

"Actually Apple, Raven handed me your shampoo."

Complete silence feel over the room.

"You...saw Raven?" Apple asks.

"Yeah I just finished grabbing everything when she came. Thankfully she didn't ask a lot of questions. Before I left she gave me your shampoo. Told me it was your favourite and that it's difficult to find."

Apple looks back down at the shampoo bottle. Raven didn't have to give Briar the bottle. It wasn't like Apple would miss it for one morning. The fact was starting to sink into Apple. Raven went out of her way to make sure the bottle made it to her. Even through all the confusing feelings, Apple felt a warm feeling of gratitude inside her.

"I'll have to thank her then the next time I see her. But at the same time let her know that she shouldn't be so nice to me. It's her destiny to be evil."

"You think you'll be ready to face Raven the next time you see her?" asked Ashlynn.

"I don't know if I'll be ready, but with you two beside me, I think I'll be just fine."

"That's the spirit girlfriend! For now lets get our sleep on. The next Sleeping Beauty needs her beauty sleep."

Apple and Ashlynn laughed at Briar as they all started to get ready for bed. With friends like Ashlynn and Briar, Apple White will be in good hands.

* * *

><p><em>It seems Apple has made some progress with help from her friends. Even though she still has no idea how to confront Raven, Apple has accepted the fact that Raven has a crush on her. Acceptance is one of the biggest steps to go through. Will Apple be ready when she sees Raven next time? And, even though Apple knew it was wrong for Raven to be nice, will that warm feeling she felt grow? Just as the night begins, the chapter will end. The next chapter will hopefully bring more answers to not only to you readers, but also for Apple White. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_When we last left Apple she was finally coming to terms with Raven's crush on her. Even with this development can Apple still have a peaceful night? It seems she has fallen asleep fast enough. Falling asleep is the easy part though. It's staying asleep, that's where the real challenge will be for Apple. Dreams are wild and ever changing. They can be completely random like the world of Wonderland; or they sometimes reveal our deepest interests and desires. Will Apple get through the night? Or will she encounter Raven sooner than she thinks?_

* * *

><p>The moonlight softly shone through the window of Ashlynn and Briar's dorm room. The moon gave enough light to illuminate the room. All three girls could be seen quietly sleeping. Ashlynn was sleeping in her own bed. Quiet mumbling could be heard from Ashlynn. It would have been difficult to understand her, but every so often you could hear Ashlynn say one name; Hunter Huntsman.<p>

On the other side of the room Apple and Briar were sharing a bed. Briar was sprawled across her side of the bed while she was snoring softly. Nothing could wake Briar up at this moment, except maybe a good party. Beside her Apple was sleeping peacefully, the events of the day having completely exhausted her. In the world of dreams Apple hopes to escape her predicament, even if it's for a little while. Let us enter her realm and see if the dreams are helping.

All was dark around Apple. Her eyes closed as if in concentration. Apple's opens her eyes and smiles in delight. The darkness disappeared when Apple opened her eyes. It appears that Apple is now in a throne room. Apple looks down at herself and sees she is wearing her royal gown. A mixture of snow white and blood red. Apple is carrying her scepter with two apples on top of it. Royal knights and scribes bow down at her as she makes her way to the throne. Apple smiles at each of them. She looks ahead to her throne. The throne is yellow like a golden apple while the cushions are all apple red. It looks absolutely perfect to Apple. She was the queen of her kingdom. As she sits down on her throne, Apple can't help but think how lucky she was that her destiny followed through.

Just then the throne room doors burst open. A messenger comes running down the room with all his might. He stops in front of Apple, bending over in exhaustion as he catches his breath. Upon closer inspection Apple can see that the messengers clothing were torn and that he had cuts and bruises across his finally regaining his breath the messenger was able to talk.

"My Queen! I have come bearing grave news!"

"What is the news my loyal subject?"

"It is Raven Queen! She is on her way here!"

An audible gasp could be heard throughout the room. Apple looks down in confusion.

"But..but thats not possible! Why is Raven coming here? Our story was completed long ago."

"She intends to take over your kingdom!" the messenger screams.

The captain of the Knights start shouting orders at his soldiers.

"Every knight to their station! Double the guards protecting her majesty! We must not let Raven Queen get to Queen Apple!"

Just then an explosion could be heard from outside. Screaming and yells could be heard. Every so often one name was screamed.

"It's Raven Queen!"

The guards started to get information to protect Apple. The scribes started to barricade the door, hoping with all their might that it will keep Raven out. The screaming outside continued when all of a sudden...it stopped. Nothing could be heard from outside. There was no screaming, no cry for help, not even the sound of anyone moving outside the door. The tension in the throne was so intense that everyone was paralyzed with anticipation.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, everyone in the room started to hear a clicking noise. The noise was unexpected, unsure of where it was coming from. Trying to pinpoint the location of the noise Apple noticed it was coming from the door. Someone was trying to open the door with no success. Apple was shaking in anticipation when the noise stopped. Apple started to count down the seconds of when the clicking stopped.

One…

Two….

Three….

Fou-

The door exploded with from dark magic coming through. Everything in front of Apple was blown away. A wall a smoke was all that was left of the door and barricade. Through the smoke a shadowy was barely visible. A dark purple glow in the shape of eyes came through the smoke from the figure. Before the captain could even take a breath and shout an order. The purple glow became brighter and long dark shadows came out of the smoke. It was so fast that Apple couldn't even process the fact that all of her knights and scribes were now stuck to the walls. The black shadows were slowly covering up bodies. Apple was in too much of a shock to react to anything.

Apple heard a voice coming from the doorway. Just as the voice stopped a quick burst of wind came and the smoke disappeared revealing the one behind the attack; Raven Queen. Raven didn't change much over the years. Her fashion of dark clothing still remained and her hair remained long and somewhat wavy. However, there was an eerie dark purple glow surrounding Raven. Her eyes shined with hatred towards Apple. Apple takes a step back, afraid of the way Raven is looking at her.

"Ra-Raven! What are you doing? Our story has ended! You don't have to be here!"

"Thats right Apple. Our story has ended. The story where you forced me to play the villain! I never wanted to be evil! All I wanted was to live my life the way I wanted! But you got your wish in the end Apple White. I became the Evil Queen you've always wanted. My new story is beginning once I take control of your kingdom."

"But Raven you don't need to do this! It was your destiny to poison me! What about all the fun times we had at Ever After High? I thought we were friends?"

"What fun times?! Everyday at school I was stared at for being the next Evil Queen. No one took the chance to get to know the real me! I was an outcast! Hated for just being born! I hid my sadness around my friends. They wouldn't be able to do anything to change that. And you a friend! What a statement to laugh at! If you were my friend you would have cared about how I felt but all you cared about was your happily ever after! A real friend wouldn't have thrown me into jail; to rot for two years just for the sake of the story!"

Tears were welling up from Apple's eyes. Every word stung her heart.

"Raven please. I'm sorry. You don't have to do this. I'll make it up to you."

Raven teleported herself right in front of Apple. She conjured a purple flame in her right hand.

"You had your chance Apple. Before our story started, you could have changed the beginning. But you sealed your fate. It's time to face your destiny."

Raven raises her right arm, getting ready to send the final swipe at Apple. Apple could do nothing but accept her fate. Her body was unable to move from her spot. With one last look at Raven, Apple screams in fear as Raven brings her hand down.

SSSPPPLLLAAAATTTTT!

Instead of feeling pain, Apple feels a cream like substance all over face. She opens her mouth and part of the substance falls in. To her surprise it tasted likes Apple Pie, her favourite dessert. Confused, Apple rubs the pie out of her eyes to see Maddie sitting across from her.

"Maggah?" Apple says as more Apple Pie falls into her mouth.

"Oops. Guess the pie was in the tea after all."

"Haha Maddie will you never cease to surprise me. You okay there Apple?"

Apple was surprised at the voice right beside her. She turned to see none other than Raven Queen sitting right next to her. Raven was smiling at Apple, she was back as she was in Ever After High. The dark purple glow that was around her mere moments ago was gone. Apple looked around her. She was no longer in a castle but in the enchanted forest beside the school. Apple was sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket. All the Royals and Rebels were there as well talking amongst themselves.

"Here lets get you cleaned up Apple."

Raven extends her right hand and snaps her finger. Instantly Apple's face is cleaned, even her hair was cleared of any pie pieces. Apple just stares at Raven, mouth open in confusion.

"I don't understand. I was in a castle. You came...started to blame me….I couldn't do….what is going on?"

"Were you daydreaming again? No wonder that Apple Pie got you in the face. You weren't prepared. Still that surprised look of yours is always so cute to look at."

"Wait? What?!"

Apple felt something around her hand. She looked down and saw another hand holding her own. The hand had a purple amethyst ring around the ring finger and also a silver wrist band. Apple follows the hand and up the arm, already knowing who it belonged to. Apple looked up and saw the smiling face of Raven Queen.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no. This can't be right. Raven and I aren't meant to be together." Apple says in a whisper.

"Wow this is like, a totally chill dream you got here Apple."

Startled by the new voice Apple quickly gets out of Raven's hand and turns to see who spoke up. Apple saw Sandy, daughter of the Sandman. Apple knew that Sandy was just like Cupid, she wasn't a fairy tale character but a myth, spreading good dreams across the world of fairy tales. Her eyes and hair was a nice sandy brown. Her hair reached down past her shoulders as it waved ever so slightly. Her skin was evenly tanned, as if she slept in the sun every chance she got. Sandy wore a white blouse with hourglass clocks along the neckline and a lightly tan skirt that just went past the knees. She wasn't wearing any shoes at the moment since she was standing on the blanket but she usually had her favourite pair of sandy high heels with hourglass clocks for the heels. Sandy hardly wore makeup, she found she liked natural beauty better. Sandy snaps her fingers and everyone but Apple freezes.

"Sandy what are you doing in my dream?"

"Happens once in awhile. When I'm asleep I can travel to other dreams. My dad says it's just a way for my powers to update. Got no choice but to go along with it. Sorry for intruding. Seems like you got a nice dream going on here."

"More like a knightmare." Apple mumbles to herself.

"You say something Apple?'

"No sorry, just….talking to myself. I just don't understand dreams sometime."

"I know what you mean. Even if it will be my destiny to take over my old man's job some day I still have a lot to learn. But hey, can't complain. I love giving people good dreams."

"What do dreams usually mean Sandy."

"Well, usually dreams don't mean anything. They are just jumbled up memories and feelings we've had in our life."

"So my dream right now isn't significant right now?" Apple asks with a little bit of hope in her voice.

Sandy takes a moment, scratching the back of her head before her reply.

"I didn't say that. My dad told me once that dreams try to send a message to us. Usually when someone has a big decision to make. The dream will try and steer the person in the right direction. For the most part the dream won't come right out and say which decision is the right one. But I don't think this is one of those dreams. Nothing major is going on here."

Sandy's arm started to disappear once she finished her sentence.

"Oh guess that's my cue to move one. I'll see you around during school Apple. Have a 'hex-celent' dream."

Sandy waves goodbye to Apple and her body blows away into sand particles. Apple wasn't sure what to do about the situation she was in. As soon as Sandy left, everyone became unfrozen.

"Apple, what are doing standing up? Is everything okay?"

Raven walked up to Apple putting a hand on her shoulder. Apple just looked at Raven's hand, unsure of how to reply. Apple lets out a small sigh.

"I'm...just stretching my legs."

"Got tired of sitting?"

"Something like that."

"Thats good cause I noticed something as I was looking up at you."

"What is it?"

Apple really didn't care at the moment. She just wanted this dream to be over. Raven cupped Apple's face, forcing Apple to turn her head and look Raven in the eye. She never really took notice to Raven's face before. Her skin was pale, but gave off a glow that made it nice to look at. Her violet eyes were vibrant and sparkling with joy.

"Well I noticed my spell didn't completely work. You still have some pie on your face."

"Really? Where is it?" Apple ask as her hand went to her face to wipe it off.

"Haha, here it will be easier for me to get it for you."

Without realizing what was happening Apple felt Raven kissing her lips. Apple's mind just froze when Raven made contact. Before she knew what was happening, the world around Apple became dark.

* * *

><p>"Whhhaaaaa!"<p>

Apple woke up sweating a bit. The two dreams in a row were a bit too much for her. Thankfully her scream didn't wake Ashlynn or Briar. The words from Sandy were still repeating in her mind. Apple couldn't deny that the dreams were a message. The question now is what exactly were they trying to say? Light was caught in the corner of her eye. Apple turned to the window. The sunrise was just starting. It seems Apple slept through the whole night. Apple knew it was going to be a long day. In the back of her mind Apple felt like she was forgetting something. She remembered her whole dream up until Sandy left. After that everything is a blank.

"What a crazy dream. But what happened after Sandy left?"

While pondering Apple noticed Ashlynn and Briar were stirring from their sleep. Ashlynn words came back to Apple from last night.

"No matter what you decide we'll stand by you all the way."

Apple knew Ashlynn would stand by her word. The decision may be coming sooner than they thought.

* * *

><p><em>What a crazy dream Apple had. Although if you want crazy we'll go to Maddie's dream next time. It's the 'fable-est.' Anyway, back to our story. A big decision seems to loom over Apple. Will Apple make the right choice? Or will the dream become a reality? Let's allow the dreamworld to take control as we wait for the next chapter to arrive. Giving Apple some space might do her some good.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. It's Morantis here. This is my first authors note. Anyway just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my story. You guys have been so supportive. On to other matters, what were your opinions on Sandy. I thought of this character when I started thinking about Cupid. Cupid can't be the only myth at Ever After High. I was thinking of creating another story around her character. What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though. Till the next chapter.<strong>

**Morantis**


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome back readers to the land of Ever After. As we continue the story we left Apple just as she woke up for a new day. A question lingers in the air for Apple and only she can answer it. Is Apple White ready to face Raven Queen? It is never easy to face a person that has a crush on you. Especially when you find out by accident. Now a new day has arrived and Apple must face her concerns head on. Can Apple find the courage within herself to talk to Raven? Will Ashlynn and Briar be able to help Apple? Or will Apple find help in another friend? One that is known to always help those in need when it comes to the heart._

* * *

><p>"Okay Apple, it's time to get your game face on."<p>

Apple, Ashlynn and Briar were in the cafeteria. After a full morning of princess lessons it was time for lunch. Apple was able to avoid Raven throughout the morning thanks to their school schedules'. It was decided that lunch would be the time that Apple would finally confront Raven. Apple still didn't know what to do about Raven. Should she just forget what she heard and continue her school life in ignorant bliss? Or should Apple tell Raven what she heard? Let her know that a relationship between the two of them will never be….'just right' as Blondie would say.

Briar was giving Apple a pep talk, trying to boost her confidence before Raven arrived. Ashlynn was messaging Apple's shoulders, releasing the tension built up in Apple. To the other fairy tales it looked like Apple was getting ready to fight. It looked like Briar was on a roll with her pep talk. She was saying everything that came to mind.

"When Raven gets here you go straight up to her and tell her what you need to say. You've rejected plenty of guys before knowing you and Daring are perfect for each other. Yet those other guys still adore you. Raven isn't any different. Except...she's also a girl...and your roommate...plus the villain of your story….oh hex now I'm getting nervous."

"Not helping Briar!"

Ashlynn looked at Briar with a stern look. They were there to support Apple, not give her cold feet. She looked down at Apple, making sure what Briar said didn't get to Apple. Apple however did not even bat an eye. She didn't even hear what Briar said. Apple was too focused on what happened in her dream from last night. Sandy's words kept repeating in Apple's head.

"_My dad told me once that dreams try to send a message to us. Usually when someone has a big decision to make. The dream will try and steer the person in the right direction."_

Even if Sandy said her dream wasn't sending a message that doesn't mean she was right. Sandy missed the beginning. A very...exhausting beginning. The dream was telling Apple something; something about Raven and herself. It was all so confusing. Raven was following her destiny in the beginning; in a Lizzie Hearts over the top way. Then she flipped the script and became sweet and loving. Not that Apple never appreciates kindness, it was weird coming from Raven. It felt...natural for Raven to be concerned about Apple. Apple didn't tell her friends about the dream last night. As much as she appreciated Ashlynn and Briar support, Apple felt that sharing her dream was a bit personal.

Apple felt weird about not sharing her dream. Throughout her whole life Apple would talk about her dreams with all of her friends and family. She was absolutely fascinated by them. As the future Snow White, Apple would be poisoned and fall into an endless sleep until true love woke her up. It is true that Briar was considered the sleeping princess, and Apple would only be asleep for only a couple hours at least. Still, it intrigued Apple to think about what she'll dream about once she consumed the poison.

Before Apple could think of a reason why she didn't tell her friends about the dream, she felt a couple of taps on her right shoulder. Apple looks up and to her right to see Ashlynn looking in the direction of the cafeterias arch way. Following Ashlynn's gaze, Apple spots Raven walking towards the food line. Raven was with Maddie who stopped for a moment to look up at the ceiling. Maddie shows a big smile while she waves at the ceiling.

Now why would Maddie stop and….oh.

* * *

><p>Yes Maddie it is a lovely day….Yes the tea will be tea-riffic today. It's Earl Grey's favourite, Green Tea with a hint of Jasmine. Now if you don't mind I got to continue the story...No nothing bad will happen to Raven...yet...This is Apple's P.O.V so of course you can't be heard right now. Now move along Apple is staring at you weirdly….Well of course she's staring! Apple can't hear me like all Wonderians can….Thank you. Have a nice day. Now, where were we? Oh yes!<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Apple spotted Raven, a knot began to form in her stomach. Apple, for the first time in her life, felt nervous to do something. Catching Briar's concerned look, Apple stands from the table and makes her way over to Raven. It's as if time itself was slowing down around Apple. Each step towards Raven felt like forever after. Quite the opposite from what was happening in Apple's head. Question after question bombarded Apple. Every scenario played in her head of what might happen when she confronted Raven Queen. Then, as quick as Kitty would disappear, one thought brought Apple back to reality. A dangerous thought for Apple.<p>

What if you two dated?

Everything froze for Apple. Everything became normal while Apple stared off into space. Before she realized where she was, Raven noticed Apple right beside her. An outline of a smile appeared on Raven's face.

"Oh, Apple? Good to see you're up and out of bed. Would have thought having a sleepover with Briar would make you sleep in. Did you have a good time last night?"

Apple's mind was completely blank, still trying to catch up on where she was. That one question was still in the back of her mind. Her mouth was opening and closing, trying to form a sentence. Apple had no choice; she went into autopilot mode.

"Oh you know. the usual princess stuff. It was 'hex-celent'. Still, I just came by to say thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"For giving Briar my shampoo bottle. It helps me get the fairest in the land look."

"It's no big deal. Just helping a friend."

"I'll catch you later Raven. Just a quick thank you. Busy day today."

"Sure. I'll see you back in our room then?"

"Of course."

Apple turns to walk away. She was screaming on the inside. All that effort to talk to Raven, wasted talking about shampoo. Before Apple could take a couple of steps, Raven calls back to her.

"Apple! Just wanted to let you know that you always look great. Even without the need of your favourite shampoo. That's my opinion anyway."

"Oh….Thanks Raven. I'll….keep that in mind."

As fast as her feet could go, Apple makes her way out of the cafeteria. All Ashlynn and Briar could do was stare in shock. They have no idea what Apple and Raven talked about. It didn't seem like a long conversation. When Apple left in hurry they both got a bad feeling it didn't go the way they planned. With no hesitation both of them chase after Apple.

* * *

><p>A blonde blur could be seen running through the hallways. Apple ran fast, with no clue on where she was going. She didn't care as long as she got far away from the cafeteria. Apple wasn't sure what exactly she was running from. She could have been running from Raven, not fully accepting the fact that she couldn't speak her mind. Or the fact that she was thinking of dating Raven. Even if it was for a moment, Apple couldn't understand why she had that thought.<p>

Apple started to slow down. She was out of breath, never sprinting that fast and hard before. Apple supported herself by leaning against one of the school lockers. Apple felt flustered and sweaty. Before Apple could continue on with her problems, she needed to look decent. Apple opens her purse to take out her mirror. It just wasn't the same as her mirror back in her room, but it would do in a pinch for Apple. It takes a couple of minutes for Apple to finish. Before she closes the mirror, Apple notices a sign in the reflection. It was the sign for the Library.

* * *

><p>Apple was walking among the books by herself in the Library. She didn't know why, but Apple felt the quiet will help her think. As Apple look among the books, she walks into the study room. In the far corner she notices Cupid doing some homework.<p>

….Cupid! Apple snaps her fingers in 'hex-citement'. Unfortunately the two Evil Step Librarians appeared behind Apple. They gave both of Apple's ears a good shush.

"Quiet in the Library!" both said in perfect unison.

The yell from the Evil Step Librarians caught Cupids attention. She looked up and smiled at Apple. She waved her over, pointing to a chair next to her. Apple walked straight over, knowing exactly what to ask Cupid.

"Apple. How's it going?"

"It's been good."

Cupid continued to smile at Apple, urging her to continue.

"...No, everything is not good. I need your advice Cupid."

So Apple tried her best to explain everything to Cupid. Making sure not to let Cupid know that it was Raven who had a crush on her. Cupid didn't say anything through Apple's speech. Her hands were folded together in front of her mouth. Her eyes were shining with interest and concentration. Finally after a moment of silence Cupid brought her hands down to the table.

"So you found out about this crush by accident.."

"Yes."

"And you don't know how to confront this person."

"That's correct."

"You've also been having weird thoughts and dreams."

"Apparently."

"...Apple, from what I learned from my father's teachings and helping other students out, it seems like you want to try and have a date with this person."

Apple's jaw drops.

"I wanna do what now?"

"Go on a date with the fairytale that has a crush on you. They obviously made an impression on you."

"Bu-But Cupid I can't do that! I'm destined to be with Daring! It's part of my story."

"Apple...you must realize that being with Daring in your story is years away. We're at Ever After High right now. We still have our school years ahead of us. If you believe that what you have between you and Daring is true love than all the more power to you. No harm would come if you went on one date with someone else. Think of it this way, you get some practice in for you and Daring, and you will get rid of these weird thoughts and dreams. It's win-win for you Apple."

Apple didn't know how to reply. Daring and herself were known as the cutest couple at school. The problem with that is they were never officially a couple. Apple always told herself that there was plenty of time for romance between them during their story. She never considered herself available because of her story. Apple wouldn't be having such a difficult decision with Cupid's advice if it wasn't for the fact that it was Raven Queen that liked Apple. While in thought, Cupid leans towards Apple and lightly holds her hand.

"Apple, I'm just an advice person. A...counselor of love so to speak. There's only so much I can do to help. I can get you to the spot where you need to be. To actually achieve true love is ultimately up to the person. It seems you have a lot to think about. Hopefully I gave you more answers than questions. For now I think talking with your most trusted friends will bring you closer to your answer. Remember what I told you. Make your decision with your friends."

"...Thank you Cupid. I'm gonna reflect on your words now."

"Of course"

"...Oh and Apple."

"Yes, Cupid?"

"Just remember love has a strange way bringing loved ones together. It can work in mysterious ways."

Cupid gives Apple a good luck wink before returning to her studies, leaving Apple to wonder just how much Cupid figured out on her own.

* * *

><p><em>Cupid really dropped the bomb on Apple. To figure out her feelings, Apple must go on a date with Raven. Apple prides herself in being a respectable princess. Even if she did accept the fact that she has to go on a date with Raven, would she be the one to ask Raven out? Or will her pride keep her waiting for Raven? Maybe the next chapter will give us some answers.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Hey guys. Here it is the next chapter. Just a bit of an update for you guys. If you haven't gone to my profile page then I'll let you know that I want to practice writing. If you have a shipping couple in mind (F/F, F/M or M/M) p.m me and I'll try my best to create a one-shot around the pairing. As of right now I have done one one-shot and I have 3 more suggestions. I will be going back and force between True Heart Desire and a one-shot till I run out of one-shots. So my next story update will be a one-shot. **

**Now then, I have a question for you guys. My story will obviously end with Apple and Raven being together. My question to you is, who do you want to see Daring paired up with; Cerise or Lizzie? I love both ships so either works for me. In case you are wondering, I'm gonna mention Dex/Cupid pairing in her too.**

**Have a great day everyone,**

**Morantis**


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome back again readers. In the last chapter Cupid left our little princess with a tough decision to make. Now it's up to Apple to decide on if she should follow Cupid's advice or figure out something on her own. Apple must make a choice fast or be plagued with thoughts about Raven Queen. Can Apple look past her pride as a future Queen or will she continue to be the ideal Royal that everyone expects her to be?_

* * *

><p>The Enchanted Forest was slowly being covered in darkness. As the sun was setting, the students of Ever After High made their way back to their dorms. All except one. Apple White was walking alone in the Enchanted Forest. After talking to Cupid, Apple just allowed her feet to lead the way. Deep in thought, Apple didn't realize she made her way into the Enchanted Forest. The leaves and twigs crunching underneath Apple echoed throughout the forest. Apple didn't take notice as all her attention focused on the argument occurring in her mind.<p>

"**What should I do?"**

"_You should follow Cupid's advice."_

"**What? Why?"**

"_So you can get rid of this ridiculous uncomfortable feeling."_

"**I'm sure this feeling will go away eventually. I'm destined to be with Daring. It was shown to me in the Storybook of Legends."**

"_Ah but Raven didn't sign her name. She didn't disappear."_

"**So?"**

"_So our destiny might not be with Daring anymore."_

"**Oh hex no! My own thought did not just say that!" **

"_Hey I'm just thinking the truth of what you're actually feeling."_

"**You wanna know what I'm feeling right now? I feel annoyed by you!"**

"_So you're annoyed with yourself?"_

"**Yes!..No...Maybe…"**

"_Ah, so little Apple White is starting to be true with herself."_

"**Okay fine. I admit I'm annoyed with myself. But only with the fact that I'm not able to handle this situation I've been put in. Plenty of princes and non-princes had crushes on me. I was able to handle all of them with no problem. Why is it that I'm having a difficult time with Raven? And don't say it's because Raven is a girl. I've already accepted that fact."**

"_It's not because Raven is a girl. It's because we know Raven personally."_

"**..."**

"_The boys you mentioned before, well...we never knew them."_

"**What are you talking about? I knew who they were. There was Humphrey Dumpty, the littlest of the three pigs, um...that one boy (I think he's a Dutch hero)...Oh! There's also some minor fairytale boys that were very sweet and-"**

"_My point exactly. You don't know any of them personally. You only got one name. You grew up with Raven. You're her friend. The line of friendship has become fragile now. One wrong step and you can lose a good friend. Not to mention she's also our roommate."_

"**...oohhh applesauce! Why do you have to be right?"**

"_So you'll listen to Cupid's advice and go on the date?"_

"**Hold on I never said I would listen to Cupid. I just agreed with why it is difficult to talk to Raven. I'm sure there is another alternative option to getting rid of this feeling."**

"_Oh mirror mirror, why must you be so difficult?"_

"**Look who's talking! Why are you so persistent in following Cupid's advice?"**

"_Why do you care so much about destiny?"_

"**Don't turn this back on me? I asked you first!"**

"_Answer it yourself. You and I are of the same mind."_

Apple raised her hands and started to rub her temples. She was starting to get a migraine from fighting with herself. With the pause Apple took the opportunity to calm herself. Fighting with herself wouldn't solve anything. The pause, however, allowed Apple to take in her surroundings. A couple of quick blinks and a complete 360 happened before realization dawned on Apple. She was alone in the Enchanted Forest at night.

"Wait. Why am I here? Guess I was too distracted and didn't realize where I was walking."

In a calm manner Apple took in her surroundings again. Thankfully she didn't wander too far from the school grounds. Apple was still on the pathway through the forest and through the trees she could make out the school lights. Apple smiled at the fact that it wasn't that long of a walk back to school. The smile disappeared when Apple remembered the conversation with herself only moments ago. Not wanting to continue the internal argument Apple decides to make her way back to her dorm. A good night sleep and getting her friends caught up in everything will hopefully help Apple.

* * *

><p>Apple slowly starts her trek back to the school. Unbeknownst to Apple, someone was actually watching her from the treetops as she made her way out of the forest. A wicked smile appeared out of nowhere, the teeth shining in the moonlight. A moment later a head was materializing, spreading from the smile. Sleek blue eyes with a mischievous glint were the first to appear on the body. The face expanded revealing fair skin followed by gray and lavender hair pulled into twintails. Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat, began purring in hex-citement.<p>

"Meeeooow. This is such a good opportunity to spread a little chaos. Ehehehehe. Sometimes it pays to listen to a story."

* * *

><p>Ashlynn and Briar were in their dorm room. After hours of searching for Apple and with no luck the two needed a break. While Briar opted to lie down on her bed, Ashlynn continued to stand, her arms crossed. Ashlynn was the first to break the silence with her concern.<p>

"I'm worried about Apple."

"I am too Ashlynn. But there is nothing we can do till we find her."

"...I know. It's just...what happened to make Apple run? She made it to Raven and had a short conversation. I don't even think Apple told Raven she's not interested."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"It was how Raven reacted. I could see it in her face. That was not the face of someone being rejected."

"I guess. But how do you know what a rejection face looks like?"

A quick panic look washed over Ashlynn's face. The only reason she knew was from experience. Before Hunter and Ashlynn dated, it took forever after before Hunter noticed Ashlynn. Ever since Ashlynn took a liking to Hunter she tried everyday to get Hunter to notice her. It might not have been an exact rejection, but to Ashlynn, it was. Thankfully Hunter eventually took notice and the two began dating. Unfortunately no one except for Cedar knew the two were dating.

"Uh, it's because...um...I noticed it whenever you reject Hopper!"

"Hhhmmm you noticed that when he's a frog?"

"Oh sure. You know how I love nature. Apple isn't the only one who is great with animals."

"Right Apple! Almost got side tracked. Now where haven't we looked?"

Ashlynn used the palm of her hand to wipe away the sweat that was forming on her brow. She was getting better at lying since Cedar. Her focus now back to the matter at hand.

"Do you think she went into the forest? As I mentioned before she does have a talent with animals."

Briar sits up and snaps her fingers in hex-citment.

"Yeah that might be where she went. It also explains why she isn't answering her phone. She keeps it turned off whenever she's signing with the animals."

Ashlynn makes her way to the window to look up at the sky.

"Hhhmm it's still early but it is night time. The moon is barely above the forest. She must have made her way back to the school by now."

"Apple must be in her room then!"

"What are we waiting for then? Lets go see if she's back!"

Briar jumps off her bed and rushes to the door. Ashlynn follows closely behind her. They run down the hallway, make a quick turn to the right and collide right into Raven Queen. Raven is knocked to the ground while Briar is pushed into Ashlynn. Ashlynn catches Briar and is pushed back but is able to hold her footing.

"Sweet Fairy Godmother! What just happened?"

"Raven! We're so sorry! Briar and I went to fast around the corner heading to your room. We were hoping Apple was there."

"Well sorry to say this but she isn't in our room. Haven't seen her since lunch."

By now Briar was up and rubbing her forehead.

"I'm definitely getting a headache. Are you sure Apple isn't there?"

"Considering I just left the room and Apple hasn't walked by, yeah I'm pretty sure Apple isn't there. Why do you two want to find Apple so badly?"

A quick glance between Briar and Ashlynn told Raven everything. Raven folds her arms across her chest, plants her left foot firmly and raises her right eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Okay you two, what's going on? First it was Briar the other night when I caught her in my room. Then it was Apple at lunch. She would have at least tried to change my mind about choosing my own destiny. Instead she just thank me for giving Briar her shampoo and walks away. Then you-"

"Wait, Apple just said thank you to you?" Briar asked.

"...Yeah. Why are you so concerned with what she said?"

"Oh….no reason."

"Briar."

There was no mistake. The tone behind Raven's voice meant business. Briar was starting to crack. The intense gaze from Raven and her fear of getting hit by a spell paralyzed Briar. Ashlynn on the other was trying to think of a lie fast. Even is she was better at lying, there was nothing that she could come up with that would be believeable. Ashlynn lets out a sad sigh and closes her eyes in defeat.

"Raven...the thing is...we can't tell you."

Raven focuses her attention on Ashlynn. Raven narrows her eyes and takes a step towards Ashlynn.

"And why is that?"

"You see it's because-"

"YAY, tea time!"

"Maddie?!" all three teens said together.

Startled out of their conversation, Ashlynn, Briar and Raven were surprised to see Maddie. In all honesty they were more surprised about the table and chair that Maddie was using for her daily tea time. The three girls were unsure of what to do next. The sudden change in the atmosphere left them speechless. Maddie, unaware of the situation it seemed, sipped her tea.

"Aaahhh, this tea is always hat-tastic!"

"Uh Maddie?"

"Oh Raven! What tea-riffic night for tea! Care to join me?"

"Maybe another time. Where did you come from?"

"When the ocean gives a mighty roar, one must never run from the boar."

If Raven was confused by the sentence she didn't show it. Ashlynn and Briar though were completely dumbfounded by it. All they could do was stare at Maddie.

"Maddie you know none of us don't completely understand Riddlish."

"Well Riddlish isn't an exact language so it's understandable. I heard you girls talking so I just came over. Oh Earl Grey! How kind of you to join me."

Maddie's pet dormouse appeared in one of the tea cups. It squeaked in delight as Maddie poured more tea into the cup beside it.

"Any who, what were you girls talking about?"

"Well Maddie, it seems that Ashlynn and Briar are hiding something from me. I believe Apple is involved too. Ashlynn was just about to tell me the reason why they can't say anything."

Ashlynn and Briar couldn't meet Raven's eyes. They couldn't just flat out say they knew she had a crush on Apple. Maddie, however, didn't seem fazed from what Raven said.

"I know the reason." said Maddie

Shock spread across Ashlynn, Briar and Raven's face. They slowly turn their heads back to Maddie

"You do?" the three of them ask.

"Of course I do. Now should my next cup have two sugar and two milk or one sugar and one milk? Decisions, decisions."

"Wait a spell. Maddie explain to me how you know."

"Well you see Raven…"

* * *

><p>Apple finally made it to her floor. Hopefully Raven was already asleep or out of the room at the moment. Just straight to bed. No conversations. No awkward pauses. No...bumping into a tea table? Apple accidentally walks straight into a tea table. On reflex Apple is able to catch the table. Unfortunately there was tea filled cups on the table. The cup is knocked over and spills hot tea right onto Apple's right hand. Apple closes her eyes and cries out in pain. Apple shakes her hand trying to get the tea off and to cool her hand.<p>

"Apple are you alright?"

The voice made Apple froze. The pain now becoming a minor annoyance, Apple opens her eyes. Apple stares deeply into the sparkling violet eyes of Raven Queen. Raven takes Apple's hand and inspects it to make sure it wasn't too badly burned. Sighing in relief, Raven lets Apple's hand go and takes a couple steps back. When Raven stepped back, Apple noticed there were some people behind Raven. Looking behind Raven, Apple realized that it was Ashlynn, Briar and Maddie.

"Whats everyone doing in the hallway?"

Ashlynn and Briar walk past Raven to give Apple a group hug.

"Apple, do you know how worried Briar and I were when you ran off like that in the cafeteria?"

"You gave us a wicked fright!"

Apple looked down in shame. She didn't mean to make her friends worry.

"I'm sorry you two. Can you forgive me"

Ashlynn pulls back from the hug to reveal a small smile.

"It's okay hun. Briar and I understand."

"Thanks girls. But you still haven't answered my question. Why are you all in the hallway?"

Briar breaks from the hug and clears her throat.

"Well you see, Ashlynn and I were heading to your room when we bumped into Raven. Unfortunately, Raven became suspicious and started to ask us questions."

Apple's heart started to beat faster. Did Raven know she listened to her confession?

"I'm sorry Apple but-"

"I know Apple. I figured out why the three of you were acting strange." Raven said interrupting Briar.

Apple was shock still. She couldn't hide it any longer. Ashlynn and Briar just looked down in shame, disappointed in themselves for not being able to keep their secret.

"...Raven I'm-"

"It's okay if you had some questions about my dad. I would have answered them."

"...Answer what now?"

"The questions you had about my dad; The Good King. Seems you had some concerns with what will happen to your own father and Daring himself. Maddie told me how you came to her to see if it was okay to ask me such questions considering the whole Royal/Rebel scenario happening."

Apple's mouth just hung open. She was unsure of what was happening at the moment. Briar noticed her mouth and closed it for Apple. She decided to speak on Apple's behalf.

"Like you said yesterday Apple. You 'weren't clear on how Raven would react to your questions.' considering it was about pre-determined destinies."

"I know we have our differences Apple, but don't be afraid to ask me any question. It makes sense why you rushed out of the cafeteria at lunch today. You were nervous and chickened out of asking me."

Apple was still frozen. The only logical thing that came to her mind was to nod her head. Slowly, but surely Apple did a slight nod.

"Haha still surprised that I'll answer your questions. That'll have to wait till tomorrow though. I was heading to Cerise's room before this all happened. Have a good night girls. See ya at lunch tomorrow Maddie?"

Maddies nods her head energetically as she waves goodbye to Raven. As soon as Raven was gone Apple, Ashlynn and Briar converge on Maddie.

"Okay Maddie, spill the beans. Why did you lie to Raven?" asked Briar.

"And do you know what's really going on?" Apple asked in concern.

Maddie lets out a small laugh as she pushes through the three girls. She takes off her hat and grabs the tea table and chair. For some reason, the dining set is able to fit inside the hat. Maddie flips the hat and miraculously nothing falls out as she places it on her head. She turns back to the girls with the same smile.

"As the story is written, the characters must become smitten."

"Uh Maddie, could you repeat that? This time without the Riddlish."

"If I have too. I said I learned everything from listening to the Narrator and I'm here to help Apple get a date with Raven."

"...WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><em>Well...it seems you can get help anywhere these days. Does Maddie know what she is doing offering her help to Apple? And will Apple even accept her offer? It is a bit strange to consider Maddie helpful with love. Hey, who am I to judge the daughter of the Mad Hatter? Maybe she'll provide everything that Apple will need. And what is Kitty thinking of doing? Most likely nothing beneficial to our Royal and Rebel leaders. The next chapter should hold all the answers.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. I am so sorry for how late this is. I had so much to do this the last chapter with exams, a little bit of writers block and the holidays with the family. Speaking of holidays it less than 24 hours for me so Happy New Year.<strong>

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Longest one yet. **

**Few things: I am in need of an artist. I was hoping if some of you knew a friend or a colleague that could help me draw my OC Sandy from chapter 3. I'm starting to plan the story alongside some other stories and would appreciate it if I could have a drawing of Sandy. I suck at drawing.**

**Second thing: what did you guys think of the little back story of Hunter and Ashlynn? That was one of the stories I was planning on doing. I've seen a few but I would like to do a Huntlynn story that started before the beginning of the Ever After High Series.**

**And third: keep on giving me your answers for which character Daring should date; Cerise or Lizzie?**

**Until next chapter,**

**Morantis**


	6. Chapter 6

_In the last chapter, Maddie seems energetic in helping Apple. It is true Apple was not expecting Maddie to help but will Apple accept the help? Apple wasn't too keen on asking Raven out anytime soon. Is it possible that Maddie will be the one to break Apple out of her pride? A push from her friends might be what Apple needs. Hopefully nothing bad will happen to prevent true love from blossoming._

* * *

><p>"Okay explain again how you know everything that has happened to Apple"<p>

Briar was in the middle of interrogating Maddie. They were currently standing at the counter top in Maddie's family famous Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shop. Maddie was currently working making sure the madness continued in the shop for the customers. She took a tea kettle, reached inside and brought out a fully cooked baget. Even though Briar was trying not to get distracted by the madness around her, she couldn't help but be surprised by the baget. Using a spoon Maddie began to cut the bread before answering Briar.

"I told you before I listened to the Narrator. It's hard not to listen when a voice from the sky is constantly talking. Refill?"

Briar groaned in annoyance to Maddie's answer but waved her hand to let Maddie know she wanted the refill of her tea. It was the same answer that was given each time. Last night was a close call in Briar's eyes. She almost cracked under Ravens stare. Briar figured Raven got the cold stare on her mom's side of the family.

"Sometimes I wish Riddlish didn't exist." Briar muttered to herself. Unfortunately Maddie heard her.

"Who said I was speaking Riddlish? The Narrator is real, you can't hear them. Only people from Wonderland can."

"That explains so much." Briar said sarcastically.

As Briar brought the tea to her lips a foghorn went off. Scared out her mind Briar dropped her tea and fell on the floor.

"What in fairy godmothers name was that?!"

Maddie leaned over the counter to look at Briar. She had a wide smile on her face.

"That's the chime for the door opening! More customers!"

Maddie and Briar both turn their heads to see who came in. To both of their delight it was Apple and Ashlynn. Ashlynn looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh while Apple looked completely exhausted. Apple was slouching and dragging her feet. The two of them went to an unoccupied table. Briar stood up and walked over to them and took a chair beside Apple. Maddie was right behind Briar but instead of sitting down passed out menus to Apple and Ashlynn.

"So how did it go with Raven?" Briar asked.

Apple just slammed her head onto the table. She let out a small 'ow' just as Ashlynn finally broke and laughed hysterically.

"That bad huh?"

"It was hahahaha so awkward." Ashlynn said through her laughs.

Maddie had told Raven that Apple wanted to learn more about the Good King for her story. Apple never really had that much of an interest in that part of the story. She knew it was selfish to think like that, only caring for her part, but she figured it would go smoothly just like the rest of her story would be. To keep the lie going Apple had to ask several questions for Raven to answer. Ashlynn was there as 'support' for Apple.

"I never had questions in the first place!" Apple said with her head still face down on the table. "I stayed up for most of the night trying to come up with good questions to fool Raven. Even then I had to try and not blurt out that I knew everything Raven was already saying….I'll have a caramel apple pie please Maddie. I need to get back some energy."

"A hat-tastic choice Apple. Would you like anything else?"

"Heavy on the caramel and vanilla ice cream please."

Maddie gives slight nod before turning to Ashlynn. "Anything for you Ashlynn?"

Ashlynn wipes a tear away from her eye. "I'm good Maddie, thank you though."

Maddie gives another nod and takes the menus from the two girls. Apple finally looks up, waiting for Maddie to get out of earshot.

"So Briar did you learn anything from Maddie?"

Briar shakes her head at Apple. "I'm afraid not. It was the same response every time. 'I listened to the Narrator.'"

"Let's go past Maddie knowing Apple's situation. I would rather know why Maddie wants to help Apple get a date with Raven?" asked Ashlynn.

Apple rubs the back of her head as she smiled awkwardly. "Well, you see...there's something that I need to tell you two."

For the next ten minutes Apple told them everything that Ashlynn and Briar didn't know. How Apple had the weird dream from two nights ago; Sandy's dream explanation; what went through her own mind at lunch the other day; meeting with Cupid and arguing with herself in the forest last night.

"...So basically you need to go on at least one date with Raven, suggested by Cupid, because you had a weird dream and thoughts but you are unsure if you should which is why you had an argument with yourself." Briar summarized.

"Pretty much."

"...I say go for it."

"What?! How could you agree so easily with Cupid?"

"Well for starters she is the daughter of Eros. She's a Rebel simply because she supports her friends to choose their own destiny. She fights for true love no matter what. It's kind of her destiny to go against other destinies. I trust her when it comes to this kind of stuff."

Apple was flabbergasted. Here was her BFFA telling her to go against destiny and go on a date with the future villain of her story.

"Ashlynn, can you believe what Briar is saying?"

"...Actually Apple I can. I agree with Briar. Trust me when I say this Apple but by learning about Raven having a crush, you developed a crush yourself."

Everything became silent for Apple. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears started to form at the corner of Apple's eyes. Her whole life was going so well until Legacy Day. Now everything was going off-script. That scared Apple so much. She wasn't sure what to expect now. Everything was prepared for her. Nothing would catch her off guard because she knew what was supposed to happen. Now she was facing the unknown. Ashlynn and Briar noticed Apple was shaking and that tears were forming at her eyes. They were about to get out of their chairs to comfort Apple when they noticed someone standing beside Apple.

"It's okay to be afraid of the unknown. Tissue?"

Apple saw the tissue in front of her. She took it, thankful that she got one to dab her eyes before her mascara ran from the tears. She looked up to see who gave her the tissue. It was Maddie back with Apple's order. She was smiling down at Apple as she placed in the plate down.

"Here's your order Apple. Hope you enjoy it."

Apple paid no notice to her food as she was still puzzled about what Maddie said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I listened to the Narrator as I prepared your order. Not the point right now though. I meant what I said before. It's okay to be afraid of the unknown."

"Great so it's alright to be afraid for the rest of my fairytale." Apple said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Maddie said with glee.

Apple rolled her eyes. She looked down at her pie. Unable to resist it any longer she took her fork and started to eat her favourite dessert. Maddie took the last seat at the table.

"The trick is Apple is to accept the fear."

"How can you accept fear? " Apple asked after swallowing. "Fear should be the last thing anyone wants to have in their life."

"Only because they don't know how to control it."

"And how does one control fear?"

"By being with the people who love you of course."

Apple was surprised at the answer. It was such a straightforward and simple answer that she wasn't expecting it from Maddie. Apple lowered her head in thought. She never gave it much thought but she was very lucky to have so many people in her life to care about her. With that thought in mind, a smile began to form. Maddie saw the smile and clapped in joy.

"See. That smile on your face tells me you have so many people that care about you. Two of them included at this table."

Ashlynn, Briar and Apple all exchanged glances, the three of them smiling in agreement at what Maddie said. It was indeed true. The three of them did care for each other. Being friends for so long they considered themselves sisters. They were a family.

"There's also one more person who really cares about you Apple."

"And that person would be…?" Apple asked, but inside her head and heart she knew the answer.

"Raven of course. Ever since you two met at Nursery Rhyme school she has considered you a friend. That feeling of caring for you has expanded to the crush the three of you know about. Raven is my BFFA. I want to see her happy. Earl Grey and I both agree that in the best interest of not only Raven, but for you too Apple, the two of you would make a great couple. So what do you say Apple, wanna ask Raven out on a date?"

Apple was still unsure though. There was so much weight to carry being the daughter of Snow White. Was it really worth it to just drop the pressure and go against her destiny? There were so many people that looked up to her. Would they accept it if they heard she went on a date? Apple's heart was beating at a rapid pace. Apple looked between Ashlynn and Briar. Both extended their hands towards Apple.

"It's like I said before hun, we're behind you no matter what you decide."

"You'll always be my BFFA. Besides I would have to agree with Maddie. You and Raven would make a cute couple."

The beating of Apple's heart started to slow down. After hearing what Briar and Ashlynn said, Apple knew what her answer was. Apple took the extended hands from Ashlynn and Briar.

"Very well then. I'll ask Raven Queen on a date."

A feeling of relief came over Apple. The nervousness over the last few days had finally left her body. Confetti started to fly everywhere.

"That's hat-tastic! Let's make this the best date ever!"

Maddie stood up and walked to one of the many doors that were on the walls. She came to a halt in front of a locked door. She took off her top hat and reached deep inside. All sorts of noises came from the hat. Massive amount of chaos could be heard from Maddie's hat. Finally the sounds stopped as Maddie took out a key for the door. The three girls at the table were wondering what could be behind the locked door. They were disappointed to see that it was just some random office guy worker at his desk. Maddie reached in and grabbed a chart stand and some chart paper. The office guy took no notice as he was busy working.

Maddie closes the door, locks it up and drops the key back into her hat. As MAddie sets up the chart stand, Apple's curiosity had won Apple over.

"Uh Maddie why is that door locked? There's nothing dangerous behind it."

"Nothing dangerous behind it?! HAve you lost your tea kettle?! That is the most dangerous place ever! I mean did you see the boredom that room was giving? No madness at all! Peas and crackers."

The three girls just laughed at Maddie's reasoning.

"Alright girls. It is our mission to make Apple get a date with Raven and for it to be tea-riffic! Now any ideas on where they should go?"

Briar and Ashlynn started to state their thoughts as Maddie started to scribble them down on the chart paper. Apple was quiet as she heard the ideas. She was truly blessed to have such good friends. A warm feeling started to form in her chest in excitement and anticipation for what was about to come. Apple felt her heart beat, knowing full well what her heart desired.

* * *

><p><em>Apple has finally decided to ask Raven out! There's so much to decide and prepare before Apple is ready to ask Raven out. Maddie was the one to finally push Apple out of her pride. But what will Apple wear for the date? Where will she take Raven? Will Apple get too nervous to ask Raven out? Will anything go wrong on the date? Only the next chapter can give us the answers.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray a new chapter! This one was a little tough for me. I wasn't sure how I wanted Apple to react when she was told she had a crush on Raven and how Maddie would fix it. I think it went fairly well. What do you guys think?<strong>

**So this might be the last chapter to vote your opinion on who Daring should be with. I'll be setting up a poll on my page. I'll be counting those votes and the votes from the review.**

**Thank you guys so much for the support. I love it! My next update will be a one-shot and it's gonna be a Cupid and Dexter story. Keep an eye out if you like this pairing.**

**Until next chapter folks,**

**Morantis**


End file.
